boggardenfandomcom-20200214-history
1/26/14
3/15/14 BOG Meeting Agenda 3/23/14 · Budget/finances o Eli cannot look at computer screening and hasn’t done books yet. A couple of people are missing checks. o Increased rent not until August 2014 o Melissa missing check · Hours o Sara – pizza party, needs guidance for hours o Neal & Eli – fence, extended the garden bed by strawberry bed, plant starts (mostly summer plants), cleaning sidewalks, built bed in backyard o Steve – “pruned” mimosas, built fire for pizza party, got leaf mulch with Kim and Sammy o Sammy – leaf mulching, plant starts o Kim – lots of gardening, pruned apple trees and blackberries, cleared out breezeway, WCHA tasks o Margaret – turned over bed in back, weeding, planting, plant starts, talking to OWASA o Daniel – pizza party, needs guidance for hours · Garden o Everything is planted except carrots, arugula, collard, potatoes, onion, and leeks. o We can buy plants above from Southern Season. o Due to fence/deer situation, let’s plant potatoes instead of carrots behind 100 and carrots in the main garden. o Need more leaf mulch. o There are two small cedars by apple tree. It’s bad! Everyone agreed we can cut it down. Kim will ask Rob for assistance. o Kim will plant stinging nettles by blueberries. o We should plant jewel wood by poison ivy o Let’s get mosquito dunks for the bog. Kim will be reimbursed. o Drainage ditch needs to be better tiered. o Will try to inoculate mimosa tree to kill it. · Fence o We don’t know exactly where the easement is. OWASA has to figure it out and is taking it’s time. We can get our interns to help research documents. We might have to move the fence. We don’t need to put up a gate for OWASA. o Doors need to be primed and painted – Sara will do it. · WCHA o Tuesday! We are closing on our mortgage – for three years. o Kim got community members on the board. One of them is Mark Chilton. Chris Marthinson – original co-signer for HRC and CRC. o The HRC is up for their homeowners insurance renewal. Alex from homeowner’s insurance rep is concerned about the state of the HRC. They need to spruce up the property for the next couple of weeks – no major repairs. o Interns are in contact with OWASA and want to view apartments on Monday, March 31 in between 4 and 6. We will show 102D and E. · Move-outs o Margaret’s moving out at end of July to move in with Mike. Reike is moving out in June because she got a job in Texas. o Sammy will likely be moving out around the same time. o Sara will look up Craigslist · Chickens o Let’s get more! o Neil has a friend who has pullets who wants to give us three for a couple of bucks. She will exchange any future roosters for hens. Neil will follow up. o Margaret/Sara offer to take care of chicks if needed. o Sammy has a lamp. o We can use the chicken tractor to separate young chickens from older hens. o We can start letting current chickens roam in the new area if we fashion some doors. · To do list for hours o Paths need maintenance – Neighbor will let us use her mulch. Neal will follow up to confirm. o Turn bed behind Margaret’s. o Get more leaf mulch. o Help Justin tier drainage ditch – Kim will help. o Remove mimosa - Justin o Prime and paint doors for fence – Margaret has exterior paints in pretty colors and there’s primer in the shed. Sara will do it. o Volunteer to spruce up HRC. · WCHA Pagan Egg Hunt – Margaret and Sara to bottomline – Sunday, April 13, at 11AM o Sara will check out Scrap Exchange for eggs. o Kim will get candy. o Photo shoot for chickens. · Neil will start planning May block party NEXT MEETING – Sunday, April 27 at 5:30PM 1/26/14 BOG MEETING: 1/26 HOURS KIM: Tidying up around dumpster & old compost area. STEPH: Clean up woods & fence. ROB: Board mtg. JORDANNA: Mucked chicken house & egg count on Google calendar. LAURIN: Sidewalk & parking lot raking. ELI: Deposits, reimbursements. NEAL: Tidying up around shed & parking lot. DANIEL: Swept/raked sidewalk. MIKE: Shoveled wood chips, expanding parking lot & fence mending. SARAH: Termite inspection. STEVEN: Fencing. TAMARA: Mucked coop, added fresh pine/hay and plastic on coop. SAMMY: Electrician inspection; latches on crawl spaces; moved cisterns; worm bins TERMITE INSPECTION UPDATE: Sarah Orkin reported “evidence of termites” based on previous treatment holes; there are no records of past treatments. Wet wood near building is problematic. PLAN OF ACTION: Prevention! Everyone remove all wet wood from your unit. Look online and see if you notice real evidence of termites, esp. around doorways. Give report to bank and wait to hear what they have to say. If they recommend treatment, we'll get a 2nd opinion. HEATING/ELECTRICAL ISSUES: Sarah & Daniel Lost electricity and heat. Had to call electrician and HVAC repair person. Problems were fixed. ELECTRICAL INSPECTION UPDATES: Sammy Electricity inspection completed and sent to bank. Sammy will follow up with printing labels for units without labeled breakers. Getting sticker paper and printer donation from Tamara. Total cost of inspection $500-$600. PLUMBING INSPECTION UPDATE Jordanna Inspection results: Most units OK. NEAL & ELI's place: leak in the attic from pipe. Needs repair. KIM: Leakage from pipe under sink- Needs repair. CISTERNS All units equipped with cisterns. Need to finish water overflow connections on some (MARGARET'S?) ***REMEMBER to pull leaves out of gutters.*** FENCING: Steven & Steph '''Behind 100. Idea to use dividers for privacy fence out back. Using wire fence and blackberries seemed most preferred, though. FENCE WORK DAY: Neal, Steven and Steph head up; Noon on Sat. and Sun. seems best. Tamara: Will buy t-post puller. Others will check on free fencing and attractive gate options via craigslist, etc. '''BANK UPDATE: Rob Bank at a stalemate. County not willing to subordinate their lean on CRC. GARDEN & GREENHOUSE '''Margaret sent out Doodle to set up date for planning spring garden. Steven and Steph want to help get greenhouse up using the window panes. Steph proposed a plan to organize Crop Mob in spring - March or April to focus on garden expansion and construction of greenhouse. '''NEW REPAIRS: GUTTERS & OUTDOOR OUTLETS '''GUTTERS: Gutters need repairs/replacing. Kim is checking with a friend who's currently doing this to get quotes on materials. OUTDOOR OUTLETS: Rob added outdoor outlet for washing machine at 102 C. Offered to add a few additional outdoor outlets. Everyone liked this idea and many want to learn how to do it. Need a couple volunteers to offer their electrical connection. '''NEXT MEETING 'Feb. 16 @ Kim's place'